The Guest
by Lovedy
Summary: Sakura's parents decide to expand their business and they don't ant to let her stay alone in Japan, so they send her in America to live with the Uchiha family. Possibly M.
1. Chapter 1

The guest

…

My bounty is as boundless as the sea,

My love as deep; the more I give to thee,

The more I have, for both are infinite.

line from Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare

…..

"Miss Sakura" she heard a voice calling her but she didn't move. "Miss, please wake up" the voice said again. "It's time for your breakfast and your father want to speak with you."

She opened her eyes and get up from her bed. She didn't want to wake up and live her cozy bed but she knew that if her father wanted to speak with her she didn't have to let him wait.

"I'll be down in five minutes" Sakura said as she was staring in the mirror. " You can live now"

"As you wish", she heard her servant replying and closing the door behind her.

She opened her wardrobe and take out a pair of blue shorts and an elegant pink backless blouse made of velvet. She got dress and then took her cream-colored shoes in her feet and left for breakfast after brushing her hair.

Her father was waiting her in the living room with her mother already there to get breakfast. She sit down next to her mother and said with a smile on her face "Good morning mom, dad".

"Morning love" her mother said as her father was smiling at her." How did you sleep?"

"Great" I said with a big smile on my face. "So…." I started looking at both of my parents, " Is there something special today?" I asked knowing that my parents were really busy with their company and usually the didn't have breakfast at home like they did today, and it was Friday too, the busiest day of the week for them.

"We have something to say to you" her father said with a smile on his face but with a serious voice. "My mother and I decided that we want to expand our business so we are going to leave Japan for a while because we are going to Russia for some time"

"And?" I asked with a questioning face. Of course, I knew that my parents business was going well after all we were the number one company in Japan and number two company in America and the fact that they wanted to expand the company didn't surprise me. The fact that took me by surprise was that they were telling me that face to face. They usually put Jack to tell me that, after all Jack was the older butler in the house and the one that I trusted the most, the only person that knew all my problem and the one that always helped me when I needed help, when I needed someone, he was actually my best friend.

"Well, we don't want to leave you here in Japan so we are sending you to America to stay at some old friends. They are the Uchiha family, they got the biggest company in America and they were more than happy when I told them that you were going to stay with them for a period of time. They are very nice and I am sure that you are going to like them"

"What?!" I yelled at my father as I was standing on my feet. "I don't want to go there. I can stay home, after all I am twenty years old. I can take care of myself "

"Honey, please sit down" I heard my mother sweet voice nest to me.

I looked at her with my angry emerald eyes and I felt a little sorry that I was giving my mother such a harsh look, after all she haven't done anything. But I didn't changed my expression because I more than angry. My father was thinking that I couldn't take care of myself , wasn't he?

"You will go because it's not your choice even if you are twenty and I already talked to them I can't say that you are not going anymore. And even if I haven't talked you would still go, so sit down and enjoy your breakfast 'cause you are leaving this afternoon" his voice was harsh as his expression.

"Well thank you because you were kind enough to tell me before I had to leave" I told his in a sarcastically way as I was looking with my angry face at him.

"We told you now because we knew you were going to refuse, but you couldn't avoid your leaving in the last minute" said my father reading the newspaper.

Knowing that I had no other choice but to go I said " Fine I'll go only if Jack is coming with me".

"Don't even think about it" my father told me " Jack is staying here to take care of the house"

"Then I'll stay too, 'cause I don't intend to go anywhere without him. And it's true, I've never been anywhere without my loyal best friend. He was there since I was little, at my birthdays, he was with me every time I was leaving the country he was in almost every family picture because he was family for me.

"Darling" I heard my mother sweet voice and I looked at her but he was looking at my father "I think we should let Jack go with her, after all she is going to live with some people she have never seen before and you know how close she is with Jack"

My father was looking at my mother with a sweet and loving face and I could smell the victory already because my father never refused my mother.

"Fine" he said with a little smile on his face.

As I heard what his answer I smiled too. I get ups from the table, I kissed both my parents on their cheeks and I run to Jack to tell him to pack his things because he was coming with me.

" Jack " I shouted to the old butler that was standing in the garden.

"Yes miss Sakura" he said with a smile on his face as I stopped in front of him breath and then I said " Go quickly to pack your things because we are leaving this afternoon to America" I said looking at his confused face. "My parents want to expand their business and they are leaving for Russia and they want me to go and live in America at some friends of them and they said that you could come too, and I _want_ you to come"

"As you wish miss" he said smiling at me.

"This afternoon don't forget" I said while I started to run to my room to see if the maids finished packing my things, and they did. _Wow they are really fast, it hasn't been even an hour since I left my room and seven suitcases are already standing near my bed._ I thought entering my room.

After three hours.

"I'm going to miss you guys" I said with my teary eyes looking at my parents that were smiling at me.  
"We are going to miss you too" my mother said "But we are going to speak every day . Be sure to have fun, after al you are young only once and you won't get the chance to get away from us so much as you do now" she said with a smile on her face." You are going in Los Angeles after all, the place where everyone fall in love"

"That won't happen mom. You know that I'm not the type who fall in love easy"

"We know that but after all you are young, you are going to fall in love once" my father said grinning at me.

"And when you do, be sure to tell mom everything" she said with a big smile on her face but serious at the same time.

"Ok, that's enough good bye, I'm going be late for my plane"

"You are going with our private plane, you can't be late" said my father raising and eyebrow and smiling .

I smiled at him and then kissed and hugged both of my parents and then I looked at Jack who bowed and we both left.

"Ok everyone pay attention to me" said Mikoto Uchiha looking at her sons and his friends. "Today a guest is going to come. Her name is Sakura Haruno and she is the daughter of an old friend. She is going to live here with us for a while so I want you all to be nice to her, especially you Sasuke since you are going to be around her the most. Her parents are the heirs of an powerful company like ours so you probably heard her name before"

"Haruno like the ruler of the Haruno company that is number one in Japan and number two in America ?" Neji asked looking at Sasuke's mother.

"Yes exactly her" she answered looking at her son's friend, "She is going to be here in a couple of hours.". With that being said she decided to leave the room when she turned and added on last thing "Oh, and you are all staying for dinner tonight" she looked at her son's friends once more before leaving.

It was silence in the room. Naruto has been the one who break it.

"I wonder if she is hot" he said with a grin on his face.

"You already have a girlfriend" Kiba said "Unlike me" he added with a smile.

"Well it doesn't really matter how she look, just be nice to her" said Ino, and all the faces turn to Sasuke and his girlfriend Karin.

"Don't look at us like that" Karin said with a mean face "I'll try not to be nice to her, but I already don't like her. Who does she thinks she is coming in Sasuke's house like that?" she said arrogantly.

No one but Sasuke liked Karin but since she was hid girlfriend they, as his friends , had to be nice to her.

Sakura was looking on the plane window at the clouds. She changed her cloths before leaving, this time wearing a short strapless white dress which was fluffy from the waist and was barely reaching her knees (don't get me wrong it's that kind of short bitchy dress, think of it as a cute one) and was like a second skin from her chest to her wais, and a black leather jacket with three-quarter sleeve and some black heels with sparkles on her shoes heels. She was dressed very fashionable and she looked very good with her pink long hair in a messy bun and with her green eyes like to emeralds with her beautiful long eyelashes and rosy lips she was looking like a goddess, in fact the term goddess was nothing compared to her. Her flawless skin was white and soft and her cheeks were always rosy. Her voice was soft and melodious and sometime harsh and strong when she was angry but still perfect. She was de definition of the word perfect. She graduated one of the best schools in the world three years earlier and was nice to everybody, her body was perfect, her manners were impeccable even her body position was flawless.

"Miss" she heard Jack talking as he was standing right next to her "Are you feeling nervous?"

"Of course I am, who wouldn't. What if they don't like me? What if I screw up from the start? I'll have to live with them for a long time knowing that they don't like me" she said with her sad eyes.

"Don't worry miss, everyone will love you. It's impossible for anyone not to like you" the old butler said smiling.

Sakura smiled too and then she added "Oh, and didn't I told you not to call me Miss or My lady? Just simply Sakura" she said smiling at her friend.

"As you wish lad… I mean Sakura" he said.

"That's better" Sakura replied.

At six o'clock.

"Oh my, she's here" Mikoto said with a big smile on her face looking at her husband Fukagu.

"Well the kids are in the leaving room. Let's go to welcome her and present her" he said smiling at the window looking at the beautiful girl coming off the car. "She's really beautiful" he added and his wife looked at the girl too as she added "Yes she is"

Sakura was really nervous. She and the old butler were heading to the big brown door.

It was really beautiful, everything was really beautiful. The house was really big and white with big windows and a brown-red roof like the door. In front of the house was a big fountain whit a little angel in the middle of it and was surrounded by white and red roses. She could already imagine the backyard : a big garden with roses and other beautiful flowers and beautiful trees and a fountain that would make it look even more beautiful. At that moment she wasn't nervous anymore. She couldn't wait to see if the people living here were as beautiful as the place they lived in.

Being in front of the door she wanted to knock but the door opened and a man guided her and her butler in the living room where was everybody.

She looked first at the two adults that were coming to her. They were really beautiful. The woman had long black hair and brown eyes and her face was really beautiful and her body looked fragile and the man also had black hair and brown eyes being as beautiful as the woman. The woman was the first to break the silence.

"Welcome to your new home dear" she said with a warm smile and with her beautiful soft voice.

"I hope you will have a good time here and that you will consider us as a second family" the man next to her said. "I am Fugaku Uchiha and she, the man pointed at the woman next to him, is my wife , Mikoto Uchiha"

"I am Sakura Haruno and he is Jack Redmin, my butler. It's nice to finally meet you. My father told me a lot of thing about your family" she said. _Just to convince me to come to live with you _she thought.

"Is that so ?" the woman chuckled. " Follow me please, I want to introduce you to my son and his friends that are in the living room" she said trying to hide her enthusiast but failing.

"My pleasure" I replied trying to hide me nervousness and succeeding because I was learnt to hide my emotions when I was angry, panicked, nervous or surprised. As I followed Mikoto I entered a big beautiful room which I assumed it was the living room because I saw that on the three big couches were standing some young people that seemed my age.

Mikoto stopped in front of the TV that they were looking at and cleared her throat. "Everybody pay a little attention" she said and all the eyes in the room were on me. "She is Sakura Haruno and she is going to stay here for a while starting today. Please welcome her" Mikoto said as she was looking at the stunned people.

They were staring at Sakura like they never in their entire life have seen a girl before. In fact they were amazed by her beauty. She looked as an angel who fell from the sky.

With her white skin beautiful eyes beautiful body and beautiful pink hair that you don't often see. Their jaw dropped from the minute she walked in the living room.

Mikoto continued. "Let me present them to you since they don't say a thing. The girl with the blonde hair is Ino, Shikamaru's girlfriend" she said as she pointed at the boy who was standing next to Ino. "The boy with blonde hair and blue eyes is Naruto and the Girl with short black hair is Hinata, Naruto's girlfriend" she explained as she continued. " The boy with the messy black hair is Kiba. The boy with the dark blue hair is my second son , Sasuke and the redhead beside him is his girlfriend Karin. And finally the man with black long hair is my first son Itachi" she said finishing the presentation.

"Nice to meet you all" she said with her angelic voice as they were even more shocked by her perfection.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Guest**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"And since you cannot see yourself so well as by reflection, I , your glass, will modestly discover to yourself, that of yourself which you yet know not of."

William Shakespeare

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nice to meet you all" she said with her angelic voice as they were even more shocked by her perfection.

Ino was the first one to break the silence. "Nice to meet you to" she said with a big smile on her face, "I hope we'll become good friends" she added with a sincere tone.

Sakura smile and look at the others that were now smiling at her. Of course beside Sasuke who had a stoic expression and didn't said a thing and Karin who was giving her a killing look and Sakura was glad that you could not kill with your eyes but at the same time looking back at Karin with an expressionless face showing her that she is not feeling inferior and that she should be the one that was receiving the looks.

She felt uncomfortable for a moment. She hasn't been in this house for ten minutes but she already didn't like Karin and Sasuke, as for the others, they were okay for her especially Ino and Hinata that were giving her shy smiles. She felt better as soon as she felt her butler to her right side.

"He is my personal butler, Jack, and he is going to stay here too starting today" I said with a warm smile on my face trying to keep my calm as I saw Sasuke looking at me.

Jack didn't say a thing, but he bowed once leaving the living room going to his room because he was really tired after the _trip_. And who wouldn't be? I was too, tired but not so much as my old butler.

"Dinner is served in five minutes so you all better be ready and go to the dinning room" Mikoto said breaking the silence. " As for you my dear, she looked at me with a smile on her face, come with me, I'll show you your room"

"Of course" I said as we both started to walk. I looked over my shoulders with a short glance to the people that were standing in the living room and then turned to follow Mikoto on the stairs.

"She is so freaking hot" Kiba said looking at his friends. " Neji is going to regret that he couldn't stay for dinner"

"Yeah, she is hot" Ino said " And so out of your league. You better back out because I got the impression that she is not one of those whores who open their leg for everyone" she added looking at Karin as everybody else, beside Sasuke, grinned at Ino.

"You are one lucky bastard" Shikamaru said looking at Sasuke. "You are going to live with that beautiful girl under the same roof".

"I couldn't care less" he said with a stoic expression, " I have all that I need here" he said looking at Karin.

"You got to be kidding me. Karin is nothing compared to Sakura" Ino said with an angry

face looking at Sasuke.

"You just met her and you are already defending her ?" Naruto asked looking at Ino.

"Well yeah because you could see at the first look that she is nothing like _a_ _cheap slut"_

Ino said, everybody knowing very good what Ino was talking about. She didn't said anything more because Sasuke and Karin were looking at her with an expression that suggested disgust but Ino couldn't care less. Just because Karin was Sasuke's girlfriend it doesn't mean that she had to accept her.

"Here is your room sweetie" Mikoto said Looking at Sakura " I hope you like it. It's the next room beside Sasuke's and Karin's, so if you need something don't hesitate to ask them" Mikoto added as she turned to leave." Dinner is in five minutes. Don't be late" she smiled as she left.

Sakura couldn't be more _happy_. She had the room next to the only tow person's in this house that couldn't stand her. That was great. Well, not wanting to ruin her night she stepped into her room and looked around. It seems that her things were already here. The room was very beautiful, she stated after she took her eyes away of her suitcases. There was a big bed with cream-pink sheets, there was a big door made of glass that looked like a widow which was leading her to her balcony where she could see the garden from, the beautiful big garden and the smell of roses were all over the air in her room. The floor was made of a dark brown wood and there was a really big toiler table with a huge mirror on the wall next to her bed. The walls were painted in an warm orange color and had flowers painted all over them to make the room look even warmer. It was like the room was made for her. She smiled looking outside. The scenery was really beautiful. Then she looked at her watch. The five minutes almost passed as if they were five seconds. She left her room heading to the stairs and then in the dinning room. Everybody was already there but the food was not yet on the table and she felt released. She approached the table and she look at it wondering where her sit was when she saw Ino making her a sign to come and sit beside her. And so she did. She just met Ino but she already liked her .

"So Sakura" Naruto said looking at her "How old are you?"

"I'm twenty" I answered looking at him and smiling because I felt really good in Ino's presence and I got a really warm felling from Naruto too. I've never had many friends because they were all for my money but with them I felt comfortable.

"Wow" Ino said with a surprised look on her face.

"Why? Do I look older that twenty" I asked with a grin on my face.

"No, on contrary. You look younger" Hinata said.

"And you are the youngest one too" Naruto added. " I am twenty two, Hinata is twenty one, Ino is twenty two, Shikamaru is twenty three , Kiba is twenty three, Sasuke is twenty four and Karin is twenty three" he said looking at me with his deep blue eyes.

"Oh, I see" I said.

"So Sakura" Sasuke said to her taking her by surprise because it was the first time since she arrived that he spoke to her " Do you study somewhere?" he asked with a grin on his face that Sakura didn't know if it meant amusement or disgust.

"Not anymore" I answered quick.

"Why did the school kicked you out" Karin asked being a totally bitch.

"I used to study at Harvard but I graduated three years earlier"

"Wow, you must be really smart Sakura" Naruto added surprised.

I smiled at Karin giving her that superiority look, because I was superior to her in all the ways. And I'm not the kind of person to say mean things but what was true was true.

"The dinner is served" I heard someone saying and when I look on the table I saw a lot of delicious food and as everyone started to eat I did the same.

After dinner I excused myself and went into my room to take a shower and go to bed, but of course, not before I took Ino's phone number so we could keep close.

I went in to the shower naked and felt the hot water on my body. It felt so good. As I was showering my mind run at the kind people, with two exceptions, that I met today and I smile. Dad was right I really liked this place. Then I started to think about Sasuke. He was really handsome. Deep onyx eyes that made you want to get lost in them, a really beautiful face and beautiful body. Even his voice was great.

_Too bad he is taken_ I though getting out of the shower and wrapping my body in a towel.

I went in my room and get dress. I was wearing one of my short nightgown that I bought from Victoria's Secret. I was really thin and in the room was really hot so it was alright. The nightgown was really showy but that didn't bother her, after all she was going to sleep. I went into my bed when I realized that one of the servants took one of my suitcases to Jack's room. The suitcase where I had Lucky, my little Teddy-beard without I couldn't sleep. I didn't know where Jack's room was but I was sure that Sasuke knew since it was his house.

Despite the fact that I didn't want to see his face I knocked at his door but I got no answer. I knocked again. It was just nine he couldn't possibly sleep already. Irritated I entered without knocking again. I stepped into his room. It was really beautiful here. As I was staring I felt a gaze at my back. I turned and saw Sasuke looking angry at me. He was dressed in expensive clothes looking like he was going out, probably in some club but that wasn't my business.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" he asked me, well more shouted.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where Jack's room is?" I said with a calm tone but I was really angry, I didn't do anything I just came to ask him where my butler room was and he was acting like I killed someone. Well it's true that I entered his room uninvited but it's not like it was such a bad thing.

"And why the hell should I know?" he asked getting close to me.

"Your mother said that if I needed something to come and ask you and I assumed that you know your house well enough to know where the guests rooms are" I answered this time with an angry and irritated tone.

"Look at you" he said with a smirk on his face. "Ino kept saying that you are not a slut but wearing such a showy nightgown and coming to my room… You probably want to sleep with me" he said looking at my body.

Before I could slap him and answer Karin entered in the room and she started yelling when she saw me.

"You cheap slut. You came to sleep with my man ?" she asked and it was obviously that she was listening to the door.

"You whore listen to me. He is mine and mine alone. Don't you dare to touch him or I'll reap your hair off of your head. Do you understand?"

_God, they really suited each other. Both of them saying things before they listen to the person they are talking to. _I thought.

"I bet you mom is as slutty as you, you little whore" she continued as she raised her hand to slap me.

I felt my blood pressure rising and my anger couldn't be controlled anymore. I stopped her from hitting me by holding her hand.

"First thing first , don't you talk about my mother as you know her you bitch. And second, don't worry honey 'cause I don't fuck losers" I said as I stepped out of the room but I still saw their shocked expressions.

God first day here and that woman annoyed me like no one ever did before. I wasn't the type to use those words but at her address it was really true. She was one hell of a bitch and Sakura made sure that she got her message clearly.

I turned around and I saw Jack staying in front on me holding my Lucky in his hands. I kissed Jack's cheek, took Lucky and went to bed.

Next morning I wake up and showered myself and they I decided that I will skip breakfast and go to see the city. It was ten. The breakfast was at eleven. There is no way she was going to wait this much.

I took on me a pair of shorts and a white shirt with the U.K. flag on it and made a ribbon over my belly of the strapless shirt and put my red convers on, gathered my hair in a messy bun and went in the living room.

I was surprised to see the whole bunch of friends already in the living room this early.

"Morning Sakura" I heard Ino behind me.

"Oh, morning Ino" I said.

"Going somewhere?" she asked me with a curious face.

"Yeah I'm going too see the city and I think I'm going to start with the beach. Want to accompany me ?"

"Sure" she replied more than happy.

"Looking good I see" I heard Naruto's voice from the couch.

I smiled and I saw Hinata beside him.

"Want to come too Hinata?" I asked her with a big smile .

"Of course" she replied happy at me.

Then I looked around and saw Sasuke beside Kiba. He didn't looked at me and I didn't blamed his. I was really mean last night, well he was too, but he didn't made me a loser. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the mean words I said last night, _but_, I thought one again, _you can't always get people to say nice things to you, can you?_.

"So, I understand that this is just a girls walk?" Naruto asked looking at me with a puppy dog face.

As I smiled and opened my mouth to say to him that he could come too I head Karin saying.

"Of course it isn't. If it were I would be invited too" she said with an arrogantly look on her face.

As I looked at Ino rolling her eyes I replied back with a bitter tone looking at Karin.

"Yes it is Naruto" I could see Karin's face getting red of anger and I could hear Ino and Hinata giggle beside me.

As me and my other two friends , God how I loved to say that word, were preparing to leave, in the living room entered a boy and a girl that were holding hands. I assumed that they were a couple, after all they looked good together too.

"They are Neji and Ten Ten " Ino said to me.

"Guys she is Sakura, the girl that Sasuke's mother was talking about yesterday" Naruto said.

"Nice to meet you" they said to me.

"Nice to meet you too" I said as I turned to Hinata and Ino and asked "Are you ready?"

"Ah, you are leaving?" Ten Ten asked.

"Yeah, we are going to take a walk on the beach and then to see the city" I said looking at her disappointed face. "Do you want to come too?" I asked.

"Sure" she said smiling as we finally left.

"So, Sakura, Karin kept talking about a fight that she had with you last night" Ino said and I saw the other two girls looking at me as we walked on the beautiful beach.

_So they really went out last nigh _I thought.

"Oh, so she told you. God, I don't usually say this things but this woman made me get so angry that I couldn't take it anymore so I ended up saying something rude about him" I said with a hurt voice, don't ask me why but I really felt sorry.

"We all know that Karin can be a real bitch but no one, and I mean no one could tell her something like this in front of Sasuke and get away without being hurt. You sure are one hell of a girl Sakura" Ino said smiling at me, well almost laughing.

"Well, Sakura" Hinata said staring at me with her blue eyes "Do you or do you not like Sasuke?"

I stopped on the beach when I heard her question and looked at her with a confused face. What does she mean with that?

"No. What made you think that?"

"It's not what made me think and what I want to think"

"I'm confused I don't understand" Ino said with and innocent voice.

"Yeah me neither"

"Well no one likes Karin, not even his parents or his brothers, so I thought, since everybody like you, I thought that maybe…"

"No way" I answered quick without letting her to finish. "There is no way I'm going to be together with Sasuke, I mean he doesn't even like me as a friend, he can barely stay in the same room with me without breaking my neck but to be together with me" I said.

"So you don't deny that you like him" Ino grinned.

**Well guys, tell me if you like it and if I should continue because I wouldn't want to write something that my readers would despite.**

**And It's really obvious what her answer is going to be but still…**

**But maybe…..**

**Well till the next time don't forget to tell me what do you think about it .**


	3. Chapter 3

**"You live longer once you realize that any time spent being unhappy is wasted." **

**Ruth E. Renkl**

"Well, it's not that I don't like him, it's that I don't like him that way" I said looking at the three girls who were excited to hear my answer.

"I don't understand" Ten Ten said with a confused look on her face.

"I mean. He looks good but I don't know anything about him and after I said to him last night he probably hate me and even so, it's not like I have a better opinion about him so…"

"Ah, come on Sakura, I know he can be a real jerk" Ino said looking at me.

"Can be ?" I asked ironically.

"Well, is a big jerk, but once you get to know him you'll see that he is somehow sweet" Hinata said as Ino looked at her with surprised eyes.

I got to say that I didn't expect to hear that from Hinata because she was so shy but I kept my composure and I asked.

"Somehow ?"

"Well he is not the type of guy who is sweet and romantic in a way like flowers or chocolate but he sure is romantic in his own way and once you get to be friend with him he is nice" Ten Ten said looking at me.

"Who knows, maybe" I said lost in my thoughts.

"This is how we are going to do" Ino said looking at me with a bi smile on her face. "If you can't fall in love with him in three moths we will give up? Deal?"

I stood a little to think it over and decided to agree since it couldn't hurt me to try, I mean it's just a little bet.

"Deal" I said looking at Ino.

Little I know how wrong I was when I thought that I couldn't get hurt.

"But…" I started "What if I fall in love with him and he doesn't? " I asked looking at Ino.

"Don' worry honey, there is no way someone couldn't love you, and plus , no one said that we are not going to be there to make him fall for you" she said with an evil grin on her face.

"See that ?" I asked pointing at Ino's grinning face. "That is freaking me out. And I'm pretty sure it means trouble" I said looking at Hinata and TenTen.

"You don't know how right you are" TenTen answered smiling at me.

"Oh boy" I said sighting.

After we walked on the beach for about two hours and talked about things including Ino's _evil_ plan on getting me and Sasuke together we went to do some shopping. Yeah, I know I don't seem the type of girl that loves shopping but I do. I always love to have the newest clothes and look good, and plus, I find shopping a good way to get away from my troubles. Despite that fact that Ino kept talking non-stop and she became somehow annoying I had a lot of fun. Me, TenTen and Hinata ignored her until she observed that and stopped talking useless things.

"Oh my, Sakura, you really need to try this on, it will suit you like a glove" Ino said and Hinata and TenTen agreed with her.

Then they showed me a sparkling red strapless dress. It's true it was gorgeous. The chest it was cut in a cute V form, it was thigh till it reach the part where the hips were supposed to be and from there it was fluffy and it was pretty short but still not short enough to look like a slut. I was really the type of dress that I would wear. Ino gave me the dress and I went into the fitting room to try it.

I was amazed. The dress looked very good on me. Damn Ino really have great tastes. I went out from the fitting room and went to show my friends how I looked. They all gasped in surprise.

"Oh my God, Sakura you look unbelievable" TenTen said looking with big eyes like me like Ino was doing too.

"Sakura-chan you are so beautiful" Hinata said as a tear fall from her eyes and her voice was like a baby laugh.

"Thank you, I'll certainly take the dress. And Hinata, please stop crying, it makes me want to cry too" I said looking her with teary eyes.

Then I heard Ino and TenTen laughing as I entered the fitting room to change into my old clothes and go to buy the dress.

After I paid I heard Ino saying.

"Ok, now it's time to go to look for some shoes and accessories"

"What for ?" I asked her with a confused voice.

"Well of course for tonight since we are going to the club" she said smiling as the two other girls did the same.

"Since when I am going out tonight?"

"Since now. Happy ?" TenTen said looking at me with an evil look in her eyes.

We entered a shoe shop and looked around ill I found the perfect pair of shoes. They were black high heels with some sparkling black stones here and there and they were red on the back. _Gorgeous_ I thought after I bought them.

I was a little surprised when the girls came from the walk and Ino announced us that she made reservation for a private boot for tonight at one of the most expensive club in the town. And when I say all I include and _my guest_ that I don't really like.

_Well, I won't die if she comes too_ I thought after looking at her and at the bags that she held.

Everyone was here and we waited for Sakura to come when I saw her walking down the stairs and muttering a short ' Sorry' but I couldn't her it good as I was stoned in from of her beauty. She looked heavenly in her red dress and black shoes and she had in her hands a mall white clutch. Her shoulders long pink hair was straight and shiny. She looked like a fairy.

"Well now to be fair we'll go two in the car" Ino said smirking.

"Oh, well if that's how it is let's go Sasuke" Karin said grabbing possessively.

"Not so fast bitch" Ino said then gasped as she reformulated " I mean Karin, to be fair we'll all close our eyes and the driver will take a piece of paper where he will find the name of his partner"

Little they know that Ino made the papers that way that Sasuke will be with Sakura I n the car.

The partners were extracted and Ino read the pairs

"Ok so the pairs are next : Me with Shikamaru, Hinata with Naruto, TenTen with Neji, Karin with Kiba and Sasuke with Sakura. Any questions ?"

"I want to be with Sasuke. There is no way I'm going to let that bitch ride with him" Karin shouted.

Ino wanted to say something but she was cut off by Sakura who was red of angry.

"You better watch you mouth and don't you bitch me when everyone knows who is the bitch between us two. You understand me or I have to write you, that of course is you know to read" she said angrily looking at Karin.

Karin gave her an ugly look and walked out off the door being left speechless.

As I and Sakura walked to the car I could hear my friends giggle behind me. I was angry. How dare that freak insult my flower? She is certainly not going to get away with this.

It was an two hours drive to the club so I had plenty of time to give her a lesson.

"What's your problem with Karin? " I asked as I was driving.

"The one that have a problem is her. Because if you didn't see clearly she was the one that insulted me. And if you think that I was going to stay and listen her bitching me around you are wrong. You see, I am the type of person that is getting along with everyone and can accept almost everyone but from the moment that I walked in your house she, and you by the way, made it clear that you don't like me and that I wasn't welcomed there so I don't see any reason to be nice to her since she don't like me either" she said with a blank look on her face.

"I know that she wasn't very nice to you but, what if she apologies?" I asked her looking at the road.

"I am a very nice person and I accept almost everybody, as I said, but I don't forgive. Never had and never will. So in my mind it's like this. You are nice to me I'm nice to you, you are mean to me then screw you, there is no way of going back with me."

"Isn't that a little too though?" I asked a little surprise that such a gentle looking being like her could have such a harsh judgment.

"Life it's not easy and someone has to be the one that wakes others to reality"

"How about me ?" I asked hoping that she doesn't hate me yet._ Wait what? Hoping? What he hell is wrong with me? She can hate me all she wants it's not like I give a damn about what she thinks about me. _

It was a moment of silence in the car after she said.

"Not yet and I truly hope I won't come to but that depends on your behavior" she said almost in a mocking tone.

The rest of the drive was awkward . I was silence and she didn't even look at me.

As we stood in our corner drinking Ino grabbed Sakura TenTen ad Hinata and went to the dance floor. I looked at the pink hair girl dancing. She was wild and graceful at the same time. I looked at the guys around her and I saw them staring with lustful eyes at her. As they were dancing I saw Ino leaning to Sakura and whispered her something and they got back to dancing immediately. After a moment a guy approached Sakura and she started dancing with him. Her body was moving the same time as his and they were in perfect harmony. I saw him whispering something to Sakura and they started to head to the bar and I felt my nerves exploding. In a moment I was near Sakura and I grabbed her by her wrist. Everyone from m friends group looked shocked at me and I pulled her away from the boy and dragged her back to out V.I.P. section and threw her on the couch.

"It's not polite to leave with someone else while you came here with us" I threw a lame excuse justifying my sudden unmotivated jealousy.

"My bad did the fact that I want to start a love life bother you that much? How about you take care of you Karin and leave me alone?" she said irritated as she sat down next to Ino.

_My God, Ino was right. Jealousy really is the way to a guys heart. _

"Nice going girl" I heard Ino whisper to my ear and saw TenTen and Hinata giving me an unnoticed smirk by the others.

"Not bad for a beginner ? Isn't it?" I whispered smirking myself.

**Sasuke's and Karin's bedroom after they got back**

"What was that?" Karin yelled looking at Sasuke.

"What 'that' ?" he asked playing dumb.

"Don't you play dumb with me. I'm talking about the jealousy scene between you and Sakura at the club" she yelled once more.

"It wasn't a jealousy scene. I just thought it was very impolite to leave with him since she came with us, that's all"

"And since when do you care about others and what they do ?"

"She is _my_ guest and I promised mom that I would take care of her"

"Do you even hear yourself? It's clear that you don't realize it so let me make it clear to you. You, my dear Sasuke, are starting to develop feelings for her"

"I don't. Trust me"

"Promise?"

"Promise" he answered as he started to kiss her.

**So, that is for now. Sorry for the late update but I've been grounded and I couldn't use my PC but now I will upload more often because today I bought a laptop and it will be easier for me to upload. Don't forget to tell me what you think and I hope you can give me some opinions about the story and what do you think about it.**

**Well that's all for now. Se you guys next time ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

"**Seems like I'll never wake up from this nightmare"**

**-Christina Aguilera**

It was 12 o'clock when Sakura woke up. The light burned her eyes. _Maybe Jack pulled the curtains before he left. _Today he left back for Japan because Sakura's parents called and said that there are some problems at their house so from now on they want Jack to take care of it. She didn't oppose because she could see that Jack was not feeling good here being surrounded by strangers so she let her old friend go back thinking that she already made friends, at first she didn't expect to make friends at all but now….

She went and looked in the mirror. She didn't looked too good because she didn't slept too good. After she looked in the mirror she begin to fill her bathtub with water after adding some bubble lotion so she could have a wonderful bath to relax. The lotion smelled like roses. It was great and refreshing. Next to the bathtub there was a little round glass table. She put her phone there, in case someone called her so she could answer cause she was going to stay in that bathtub for a long time, and her little MP4 so she could let the music play without using her earphones. She undressed and enter the bathtub. The hot water was caressing her smooth rosy skin in a way she liked. She played Walk Away from Christina Aguilera. God, she loved that song. It was so gentle and full of pain at the same time. Of course she never had any painful relationships, she actually never had a boyfriend so the song didn't represent her, but she liked it a lot. As the song played she felt relaxed by the hot water and the fuzzy atmosphere in the room. Everything was so good. There was no one who could bother her, no one who could annoy her, no one she had to speak to, no one. Everything was perfect.

As she stood there her phone started to ring. _Of course someone had to disturb me._ She took her phone and looked at the caller ID. _Ino, of course._

"What do you want Ino ?"

"Well look at you. Good day Sakura."

"What is it ?"

"Looks like someone didn't get enough sleep last night. Is it what I am thinking about ? Did you had _a guest _ last night Sakura ?"

"God, Ino. What the hell are you thinking about?"

"Anyway, we are all going to the beach today so be ready in half an hour and wear something good, _he_ is going to be there so you want to make a good impression."

"Are you with them right now ?"

"Yes, talk to you later."

"See you."

And with that she ended the call. The thought that she had to get up and get ready right now didn't helped Sakura very much but she was always a person that get on time somewhere so she stood up and got herself a towel and left the bathroom after wrapping it around her. She got to her closet and put on her silver colored swimsuit and on her she

put a short white dress and some whit flats and left the room. Everyone was downstairs ready to go and Sakura thought that she was late but the she didn't saw Karin and realize that she's not.

"Sakura" Naruto screamed as he hugged her.

"Hei Naruto, Hinata, Ino, how are you ?"

"Oh, hei Sakura. Damn you look good" said Ino looking at her with calculating eyes.

"So are we leaving or what ?" Shikamaru asked. "I can't wait to go home and swim."

"I thought we were going to the beach" Sakura said looking at Ino with confused eyes.

"Well, that was the plan Shikamaru's pool is so big and trust me we are gonna have so much fun there" Ino said as Sakura rolled her eyes. "As for leaving, we can't because the bitch isn't ready" Ino said in a mocking tone as Sasuke was giving her dead glares from behind.

After twenty more minutes Karin was downstairs ready to go.

"Finally" Naruto said as he sighted.

After thirty minutes of driving we were at Shikamaru's house at the pool. Naruto was already swimming as Hinata was shyly watching him sitting beside the huge pool. Ino was all over Shikamaru who was making barbeque helped by Neji and Sakura helped TenTen to stretch the sun lotion all over her back. Sakura was the only who was still wearing her clothes. The other were in swimsuits.

"Sasuke-kun" I hear Karin's voice calling me ad turned to her to see what she wanted. "Can you please help me with the sun lotion ?"

She was wearing a skimpy black two pieces swimsuit that was revealing almost everything.

"Sure" said after a while. I started to stretch the sun lotion on her back when I heard Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, come swim with me and Hinata" he yelled looking at the girl who was drinking from her mango juice.

She didn't say anything but instead she took her dress off and headed to the pool. I looked at her with wide eyes. She was wearing a two pieces silver colored swimsuit. The bra was heaving a cute bow between her full breasts. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun and I could see her tattoo very well. It was on her back side of her neck and it was a chain of stars. I was really beautiful. No, she was really beautiful.

Karin raised her head to look why Sasuke stop stretching the sun lotion when she saw him staring at Sakura with a passionate gaze. That's it. She couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and went to Sakura who was beside the pool ad pushed her hard in the pool. In the falling Sakura hit her head in the wooden trampoline and fell in the water. Everybody's eyes were on Karin and when they saw that Sakura wasn't coming out they started to panic.

"Oh my God, Sakura" Ino shouted as she jumped to get her best friend out of the water. When she got her out Sakura wasn't moving or breathing. She looked like she was dead.

"Move" Neji shouted. "I'll do her first aid".

"Let me do it" Sasuke said as he was next to Sakura in an instant.

"I think you and your whore did enough, don't you think ?" Ino said as Neji was helping Sakura.

Sasuke raised his hand to slap Ino but stopped as he her say.

"So what are you going to do now? Are you going to knock me out as you slut did to Sakura?"

No one said anything. No one defended him and he understood hat everyone was on Sakura's side. E took Karin and left as fast as he could.

Meanwhile Neji was trying to rescue Sakura, succeeding because the girl started to cough and spill water.

"What happened ?" was the first thing she asked.

"The bitch pushed you in the pool and you hit your had and almost died." Ino said in a soft voice as she was hugging her friend.

"What is wrong with you? Why did you do that?" Sasuke said in a low and caressing voice as he was staring at Karin.

"I'm sorry babe, I just got jealous because you were looking at her in a way you never looked at me" she said faking a hurt expression.

"You don't have to be jealous baby, I already told you, you have nothing to worry about" he said as he was hugging her and caressing her long silky hair. It didn't smelled as good as Sakura's hair. Her hair was smelling like strawberries. He could fell it when he was driving with her. And it looked silky. _Why am I thinking of her again ?_

"Mmmmm…. The barbeque is delicious Shikamaru, you're really good" Sakura said as she was eating the food prepared by her friend.

"Thank you" he said looking at her.

"I found myself a good man haven't I? Now we know who is going to cook our marriage" Ino said as they all started laughing.

"I think you're dreaming because that will never happen" he said in a mocking and funny tone.

"Wait and see" was all she said returning the tone.

After they ate Neji and TenTen dropped Sakura home and she went straight to her bedroom and jumped in the bed and fell asleep.

The next morning, better said afternoon she woke up with a painful head ache and was not surprised when she went down stairs and saw that everyone was already there.

"Morning people" Sakura said sitting beside Ino.

"Morning beautiful" Ino said to her " I'm sure Karin have something to say to you" she said giving Karin a harsh glare.

"Actually no, I don't" she said full of herself.

"What do you mean you don't?"

"I have nothing to apologies about"

"You know, I always now you were a whore, but to this extent…" Ino started but he was interrupted by Sasuke as Karin started to fake a horrible cry and run upstairs.

"Give her a break. It's not like she had done something so wrong. I mean Sakura is ok"

"She could've kill her and you're taking her part?" Ino asked surprised.

"Oh c'mon you all take Sakura's part like she's note a bitch. Can't you see? She does everything to put Karin…." But he didn't get to finish as Naruto hit him hard in his face leaving a really big red mark on his face.

"Look what, we all hate Karin but try to be nice to her because she is your girl and you are our friend but if you take her part for something like this, dude how can we ever believe you ever again. Actually, I'm out of here, call me when your mind comes back. Let's go Hinata" and as he said they both got up and left.

After that it was silence. No one said anything.

**A/N : So here it is guys, the next chapter. I've just read the previous one and I got to say God I don't know where it was my mind when I wrote it because I had a lot of mistkes. So tell me what you think and see you on the next ch. Oh, I'm thinking of making Karin cheat on Sasuke so that is how they'll broke up 'cause I really don't like her and it would be a perfect way to get out of the scene.**

**Happy new year everyone.**


	5. Chapter 5

"**Success can't make you happy. Happiness make you successful ."**

**-Anonymous **

Sakura woke up in the morning, yeah you heard me, she actually woke up early today. She felt really refresh, I guess the fact that she hit her head help her to reorganizes her thoughts. So, after she thought a while she made clear some things :

She really hates Karin.

2. She wasn't going to make her pay…. For now. She will think of a way to make her regret later.

was glad that she had such good friends that took her side.

4. Sasuke was a jerk. A really handsome one.

She didn't know if she should be ad at him or not. I mean yes, he was a totally jerk when he took Karin's side when she was totally not right but on the other side he was in love with Karin so it would be only normal to take her side. She would do the same…. Or not? Well she couldn't know that because she never fell in love… well … only once but she was really little so she couldn't say that it was love but still.

She stood from her bed and went in the bathroom. She undressed and took a quick shower and went in her walk-in closet to fin something to put on. She ended up wearing a loosen white sleeveless tank top and a pair of blue shorts and some light brown high-heeled sandals.

She went down stairs and wasn't surprised when she saw her friends already here except of Naruto and Hinata. After they greeted each other Sakura couldn't help but ask.

" Hei , where are Naruto and Hinata ?"

"Well, because of a certain someone we won't see them around for a while" TenTen said in a harsh tone.

"Ok" Sakura answered not wanting to cross the line as she already felt the atmosphere getting hotter.

They talked for a while when they heard a car and wondered who could it be since Sasuke's parents were in China on some business affairs.

"It must be my brother. He said that he will come with a friend today." Sasuke said answering his friends unasked question as he read their minds.

Itachi entered the living room followed by a red headed boy. Sakura eyes widened. _He couldn't be couldn't he ? There is no way he would be here… but he looks just like him._ She thought.

"Hi you all. This is my friend…" Itachi started and finished the same time as Sakura said.

"Sasori" she said staring at the red headed boy.

"That's right how did you know?" Itachi asked a bit surprised and stared at her as the others did the same.

"Oh my God. Is this you Sakura?" Sasori asked looking at her with big eyes.

"Oh God I can't believe I see you after so many years" she said as she tightly hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Me neither. How long has it been ?"

"Like 5 years. I can't believe I see you again. I thought that since you left for America I'll never see you again"

"Yeah I thought so too"

"God I missed you" she said as they hugged again.

"Me too" he said giggling.

"Ok… can someone enlighten us?" Ino asked.

"Oh my. How rude of me. He is my best friend since we were little but he moved to America when I was little and we lost contact. I'm so happy to see him again"

"I did not see that one coming" Itachi said more to himself but was loud enough to be heard by the others.

"We should really hang out sometimes" Sakura said looking at Sasori.

"You know what? I'm free tomorrow. How about we go somewhere alone to speak?" Sasori asked looking at Sakura as she smiled.

"I'd be more than happy. Here's my number. Call me" she said saving her number in his phone.

"I'll come pick you up at one. You can dress how you want. Preferably something comfortable"

"Hahaha" Sakura laughed "You still act like a protecting big brother. Ok I'll se you at one" she said as she planted a kiss on his cheek and then he left with Itachi.

"Ok… You never told me you know such handsome men" Ino said looking at her suspiciously. "Are you sure you are just friends? I smell something more" she said.

"Yeah, we are just friends, but it's true that he had been my first and only love" she said blushing.

TenTen and Ino laughed and looked at Sakura who was now blushing even harder.

"Well I guess that calls for some shopping, am I right ?" Ino asked.

"For the first time, yeah, you're right" Sakura said looking sheepishly at her an TenTen.

After a little talk they left for shopping.

_First love?_ Sasuke thought as he was taking a shower_. It was already night and she just came back from her shopping session. What was so special about him that made her so happy. Sure he was handsome and probably smart since he was his brother best friend, but she was exaggerating. _He thought as he was walking out of the bathroom and get dressed.

After that he went into the kitchen to get something to drink when he saw her there. He couldn't help but to be mean.

"So excited for tomorrow that you can't even sleep?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"Fist of all. Yes I am excited for tomorrow and second I don't see what's your problem. It's not like I'm yours. We are not even friends." She said raising her voice a little.

That hurt more than he expected. Why, not even him knew.

"Seems like you forgot you like into my house. It's my problem what you do after all I have to baby-sit you" he said almost believing himself.

"And you're not doing a good job at all since I almost died a few days ago" he said in the same mocking tone as he did.

Not wanting to talk on that subject he quickly said.

"Your first crush?"

"Yeah, I wall like 13 and he was 17" she said smiling happiness reading in her eyes.

He could feel his blood pressure rise. "Well I guess it wasn't love since you forgot him so easy" he said.

"Who said I forgot about him? Maybe I'll take tomorrow as a chance to make our bond stronger. Don't you think it's a good idea?" she said reading the jealousy in his tone and decided to play a little game whit him.

"No" he said trying to hide his anger but his eyes betraying him.

"Oh, how sweet. Don't tell me you are jealous Sasuke " she said approaching him.

"Don't talk non- senses" he asked not knowing what to say.

"Oh, but that's how it looks to me" she said grinning.

"And what would you do if I was?' he asked and regretted that those words left his mouth.

Sakura put her mouth next to his ears that she could feel the warm from his body and he could smell her.

"What would you want me to do?" she whispered seductively in his ear and walked away as she knew that she didn't had any other lines for him if he answered.

He just stood there to surprised and aroused to move. _What the fuck did just happened ?_ He asked himself. He was getting turned on by _her_ and all she did was to whisper in his ear a stupid question that he couldn't answer. What was wrong with him?

He went to bed next to Karin after he drank his water. He fell asleep thinking of her and even though it was so wrong it felt so eight at the same time. He was getting more and more interested in the pink girl that made him felt so weird and good at the same time.

She went to sleep thinking of his shocked expression and couldn't help but feel this sentiment on victory. It felt great. He was great. He smelled so good and his hair was looking so soft that made her want to touch it but didn't do it knowing that it was a sign of weakness and would be really out of context at a moment like that.

She fall asleep really fast thinking that tomorrow was going to be a special long day and she has to be rested. On the other hand he didn't fell asleep so fast thinking of her as the red headed woman hugged him tightly in her sleep.

_This isn't right. I already have Karin and she is more than I need._ He thought as he tried to fall asleep.

**A/N : That's it you guys. Thank you for reading and always supporting me and a special thank for Nee-han93 for her idea. Thank you. If you want to see Sakura's clothes and tattoo you can find the link to my blog in my profile. I also thought that making Karin cheat on Sasuke was a way to niche way for her to disappear but don't worry I'm gonna find a great way to get ride of her. Well that's it for now guys. Tell me what you think and if you got any questions you can be sure I'll answer them. Thank you for reading .**


	6. Chapter 6

"**I would much rather have regrets about not doing what people said, than regretting not doing what my heart led me to and wondering what life had been like if I'd just been myself." **

** -Brittany Renée**

* * *

I woke up very excited today because I knew that today I had my date with Sasori. I got up enthusiastically from the bed and went to take a shower. After a long shower I got out of the bathtub and looked in the mirror. Well…tried to look in the mirror because it was foggy. I took my hair dryer and pointed it in the mirror direction and turned it on. After ten seconds the mirror was clean. I took a hair brush and brushed my hair and after I was done I dried it. Next I took out my teeth brusher and started to brush my teeth. When I was done I went into my walk-in closet and started to look for what to wear. I should have searched for the clothes and prepare them from last night but I was too lazy for that then. After half of hour of searching I decided that I'll wear a fluffy tank-top with it's top made of black lace and the rest of it was made from a black material with pink roses on it, a pair of light blue shorts and a pair of black flats. I went and looked in the mirror and applied some lip gloss and a little mascara. I looked at the clock and saw that I still had an hour left before Sasori will come and get me so I decided to go downstairs to get breakfast.

* * *

When I went into the dinning room I was quite shocked when I saw that no one was there. Seems like the others weren't awake or they didn't want to have breakfast. _Whatever, I'll just eat on my own. _She thought as she sat down and waited for the servants to bring her food. After she ate she decided to go in the garden for some fresh air.

As she was walking she decided to call her mother. She haven't speak to her in awhile.

*Ring, ring*

"Hei mom, it's me Sakura."

"Oh, hi sweetie. How are you?"

"Well I'm good. I thought to call and see what you are doing since it's been awhile since I got here and you didn't even call or texted."

"Look honey I'm a little busy right now. We'll talk another time. Bye!"

"Wait mom I ha – " but she didn't get to finish her phrase because her mom already ended the call.

"Yeah mom, I love you too." She said putting her phone back in her pocket and hardly holding back the tears in her eyes. She really did love her mom but sometimes she felt like she had no mom.

After she walked a little more in the garden she looked at the watch and saw that Sasori should be here in any moment. She went into the living room and as she was ready to sit on the couch she heard the door-bell ringing and she got up and went to answer it. When she opened the door she saw Sasori wearing a pair of black jeans with a black T-shirt and a black sweater and a pair of black sneakers.

"Who died?" Sakura asked while hugging him tight and he hugged back.

"No one. I just thought that black looked good on me." he said while walking to his car.

"Well it does." Sakura said smiling as she got in the car.

"Where do you want to go?" Sasori asked Sakura as he started the engine.

"Well, I don't know. Where are you taking me?" she asked smirking.

"You'll see. It's a place that only a few people know about. It's very beautiful and calm there. It's a shame that it's not so popular like other places." He said as he was driving.

* * *

It certainly was a long drive but Sakura wasn't bothered about that. She was actually happy because she was able to talk to Sasori and they really had a lot of catch-up to do. After what seemed like three hours of driving they got there and damn he was right, it was beautiful. It was an old park with a lot of flowers and benches to stay. In the middle of the park there was a huge fountain and there was a restaurant too.

"Are you hungry? Want to grab something to eat?"

"Yes please, this was a long drive and I'm starving." She said with her hands on her tummy.

At that Sasori started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Sakura that now had her hands on her hips.

"You haven't changed at all. You still eat a lot. Sometimes I wonder how you are so skinny." He said taking her hand and leading her in the restaurant. It wasn't very full. It was private and calm here. After awhile of looking in the menu they finally decided to order. Sakura ordered twice as Sasori but she wasn't worried about her weight because she knew that even if she ate a whole restaurant she would still be as skinny as ever.

"So, how come you are here in America Sakura?" asked Sasori after he ordered too.

"Well my parents are away with business and they didn't want to leave me alone in Japan and since they are good friends with the Uchiha they decided to send me to live with them."

"They are very nice people."

"Yeah, I know. I also made a lot of new friends."

After they talked a little more the food came and they ate. After they were done they paid and went to take a walk in the park. Sakura saw a stand of gelato and Sasori being the gentleman that he is bought her what she wanted. They walked and talked for a long time and when they saw that it was starting to get dark they decided to get back to the car and leave since it was a three hours drive.

* * *

After they arrived at the Uchiha mansion Sakura got out of the car and waited for Sasori that walked with her until they reached the doors.

"It's been nice hanging out with you after such a long time." Said Sakura.

"Yeah, I had a good time too. We should do this more often." Said Sasori.

Sakura wanted to go inside but he stopped her.

"Don't forget your teddy bear." He said as he gave her the plush that he won for her at a game in the park.

Sakura smiled and kissed him on the cheek before going inside. She felt blood rushing to her face and could just imagine how red she was. She went in the living room and wanted to go upstairs but there was everyone there so she knew that she couldn't get out without being interrogated.

"Hey, hey. What do we got here?" asked Ino smiling. "You have to tell me everything. How was your date?"

"It was perfect. Come with me to my room for more details. That if you want to listen to all the hot news."

"Hell I do." She said getting up.

"Where is TenTen?" I asked looking at Neji.

"She couldn't come today." Said Ino in Neji's place.

"Oh, I see." Said Sakura thinking that it was better leaving it like this. "So it will be just us."

"Yep." she said as she came to me and we rushed upstairs.

After I closed the door I turned around to look at Ino.

"It was perfect!" I started to say before Ino could ask something. You could see from miles that I was excited. "He took me to a wonderful place and we went eating and after we ate we took a walk in the park and he bought me gelato and he even won a game for me and gave me this teddy." Said Sakura in one breath.

"And? Did he kisses you?" asked Ino excited.

"Not yet. But before getting inside I kissed him on the cheek."

"And how did he react?"

"I don't know. I went quickly inside and I didn't have time to see."

"Someone is in l.o.v.e." said Ino smirking and I couldn't help but blush.

_It really was the perfect date for me and hopefully, it wouldn't be the last one. _Thought Sakura smiling like crazy.

**A/N: So, finally I posted a new chapter to this story. It's been such a long time since I last uploaded this story, I almost forgot of her. But here is the perfect date of Sakura. Hope you liked it and I'm sorry for being such a lazy ass and posted a new chapter after a long time. Don't forget to tell me what you think. R&R. Love - Lovedy**


End file.
